Mile High
by melinda08
Summary: Sam and Diane join the Mile High Club. Set in One for the Road.


"Ever hear of the mile high club?" Sam asked Diane in that mischievous way he had about him, half joking but willing to see what he could get away with him. He had been with many women and in fact was a member of the mile high club but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the company of Diane Chambers. She was more than the love of his life; she was a challenge, a prize to behold. There was no way she would agree to this. If she would he would definitely treasure this moment for the rest of his life. He wouldn't take it lightly, for he knew that she didn't do this sort of thing casually.

She laughed. "Naughty naughty Sam."

He could see by the sparkle in her eyes that she was tempted so he decided to proceed with caution. "How about it Diane. You and I could make history tonight. The two of us could bring this plane down. Oh wait. That wouldn't be a good thing would it?"

"Sam you're not making a very good case." Diane tried not to laugh. She knew where Sam was going with this and she knew exactly what he wanted. In spite of herself she found herself tempted, very tempted.

"Come on sweetheart. Can't you forget about everything for a minute? It's us we're talking about. This is what makes us great. We're unpredictable. We're crazy. You never know what we're going to do next. Everything's going great. We're not even fighting. You've been driving me nuts ever since you came back into town. Don't tell me this isn't something you haven't fantasized about."

Diane said nothing, at which Sam pointed at her.

"I knew it. You're just like me, only worse. You deny yourself and you're missing out on life. Come on and live a little. Aren't you tired of being a stuffed shirt all your life?"

"I am not a stuffed shirt!" She declared adamantly, a little louder than she would have cared to. She looked around then repeated herself. "I am not a stuffed shirt. I'll just have to prove to you that you're wrong. I'll meet you back there in ten minutes."

"Make it five," Sam challenged her.

"Done."

Five minutes later Diane knocked on the door and he let her in and she locked the door behind her. This was crazy. She didn't know what had come over her. This whole ordeal was nuts. One minute she was on television accepting the ACE award and the next she was in Boston, reliving her romance with Sam. She never could resist him. Now they were in the restroom on a plane, getting ready to do the most impulsive romantic, if you could say that, act of her life.

"Sam this is crazy. What are we doing? Someone could hear us," Diane began to protest.

"Not if you're too busy to talk," Sam murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss. She always loved the way he kissed her; always with purpose and meaning, he was quite the skillful kisser. No one had ever kissed her the way he had before. Whether it was an I love you kiss, an I hate you one or a shut up one, he always knew what he was doing. He gently led her to him by the back of her hair and she found that he couldn't resist him. She touched his face- she loved to touch him, he was so strong, so manly, and she quickly found her hands running along underneath his shirt. He was definitely an athlete. Even though it had been a few years since he had played Diane was pleased that he had not let himself go.

Sam ran his hand along her legs, he always was a leg man. That was one of the things that attracted him first to her. As he let his imagination run wild there were all sorts of things he imagined he could do to her if only they had the room. He would love to lay her down on a queen size bed and caress her shoulders, releasing her tension- she always was quite uptight. Then he would remove her blouse, revealing her small but pert breasts and would firmly but gently tug on them with his tongue, driving her wild in the process. Then he would move his way down, kissing her small and sensitive stomach area, leading her to imagine what else he could do with his mouth.

But as it was they were limited on time, so Sam quickly removed her panties. She was already wet with excitement at his very touch. Firmly but gently he entered her, moving slowly but firmly, building up to a soft release for her. It was all Diane could do to keep from screaming his name, screaming anything to let the plane know how good he was making her feel. After a few more times she let him know she couldn't take anymore and finally he was brought to his release as well.

At their seats, the pilot announced that there would be a delay for safety reasons. Diane couldn't help but think about what had happened. No other man had given her such passion, and likely no man ever would. As soon as her heart stopped beating wildly she looked at Sam, really looked at him, as if she had seen him for the first time. This was where her future lay. This was the man whom she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She only prayed that the passion she felt was enough to carry her for the next forty years. Certainly they had more than passion to carry them through. They would soon find out.

The end


End file.
